


Every Mother's Child

by Dawn_twilight



Series: Summer Writing Project The Sentinel [12]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Crushes, Episode: s02e02 Out of the Past, Gen, Summer Writing Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_twilight/pseuds/Dawn_twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair moved to the couch, sliding in close beside Pam, draping his arm along the back of the sofa.  “Your mom did what she thought was best, Pam.  And even though both your mom and dad made some mistakes when they were younger, they’re really trying now and that’s the best gift they could give you.  I know how hard it is, not knowing who your father is…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Mother's Child

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted to Sentinel Angst on Yahoo Groups as dues.

“It just seems so unfair.” Pam took the bowl of popcorn from her friend, sat it on the coffee table, and scooted back on the sofa tucking her feet up under her. “I really wanted to go tonight.”

Blair smiled at her whinny perturbed pout, shutting the fridge door with his foot, carrying two frosty bottles of Bert’s Root Beer to the living room. “Come on, now…we’re gonna have fun tonight. Besides, it’s just a stuffy room full of cops and politicians…the highlight of the night will be when your mom performs and you can hear her sing anytime.” He handed her a bottle as she nodded.

Mulling it over, she decided it was true, she could hear her mom sing anytime…but, it just seemed like spending the night out with Jim and her mom would be more fun than being _‘babysat’_ by Blair, not that Blair wasn’t cool…he was... cool and smart and cute too, but come on, she wasn’t a baby anymore.

Ever since the 'incident,' as her mom’s publicist liked to call it, she wasn’t allowed to stay home alone, even with the new security in her building and the three patrolling guards.

Her guardian for the evening flopped into the yellow chair across from her, crossing his jean clad legs, taking a hearty swig from his bottle.

_Um…did I mention cute._

What were they talking about…oh yeah…

“I guess…” It came out as a huff, but she didn’t care, she still was mad that her mother refused to let her go with them.

Blair shifted, his legs coming down and he reached forward to grab the remote. They had rented a few movies, all rated G, of course. She wanted to go see a movie, but her mom vetoed that idea too.

_‘We have to lay low for awhile, baby.’_

Whatever… If only they had gone out for fast food and a movie, then at least she could have pretended they were on a date or something, could have told all her friends.

Blair was a ton cuter than Shane Kane, a skinny, nerdy boy that followed her through the hallways when the bell rang to switch classes and tried to talk to her in a stuttering whiny voice... he had pimples and glasses so thick, he could kill a mound hill of ants if the sun was shining.

“What will it be first…we got Land before Time or maybe we should start with…”

“Um…How about we get my homework outta the way first?” At least Blair could tell her some funny stories from when he was younger while they worked, he had such an exciting life and his mom…she had to be really cool too to let him go to all the places he’s been.

Crocodiles and tribal ceremonies were a lot more interesting than Little Foot and besides, he had really helped her with her homework the last couple of times when her mom and Jim had gone on a date.

Blair had a way with explaining things to her that made it all click…he made so much sense, much more than her teachers ever did.

She wondered if he had really been to all those places, seen all those things.

Jim told her before that when Blair says something, it’s usually true…but what did that mean?

She’d only ever been to Florida on vacation and she made the trip to California with her mom last week.

Reaching into the fuzzy pink bag that sat on the coffee table, she pulled out her History Text book and a work sheet her teacher assigned for homework. “Maybe you can tell me some more about your adventures.”

“Sure, I can do that.” He reached for her book, thumbing through the pages and her eyes went to the opening of his shirt, and the thick hair peeking from the top. He looked up and smiled and she jerked her eyes to his face. “I thought maybe you might like to tell me a little about your trip to California?”

Her smile dropped and she looked away. “It was okay, I guess.”

“Just okay?”

His smile was genuine, but Pam was still a little reluctant to talk about her real dad. “He was nice…it was just strange…”

Blair nodded, closing her book and tossing it onto the table between them. “I bet it was a little weird, but your mom said you had a good time.”

“Oh, I did. L.A. was way cool and my…well he works for some bigwig, has a huge house and lots of money…he wants me to come spend some time with him and his family this summer…”

Blair nodded, shifting in his chair and she realized she said too much.

“Don’t you like his family?”

Well, they were okay. His wife was nice, if not a little…plastic, her face was like stuck, her eyebrows were almost on the top of her forehead. “Sure, they all seemed okay.” She chuckled, but then the smile faded. “I just don’t think I fit in is all.”

“Why, Pam? Did he say something to make you think…”

“No, no he was great and it seemed like he was really trying…” she didn’t know what else to say. He was nice and he was trying. But he had another daughter now, a baby, so why would he want her. “I wish my mom’s private detective didn’t find him…”

Blair moved to the couch, sliding in close beside Pam, draping his arm along the back of the sofa. “Your mom did what she thought was best, Pam. And even though both your mom and dad made some mistakes when they were younger, they’re really trying now and that’s the best gift they could give you. I know how hard it is, not knowing who your father is…”

“Really?” She sat up a little, looking him in the eye, finding truth in the deep blue depths. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know that you didn’t know your dad either.”

“It’s okay, really.” He gave her a little smile, “I can’t miss what I never had and my mom, she’s a lot like yours. She would do anything for me, Pam and that’s how your mom is too…she only wants the best for you and if knowing your real dad isn’t the best, than at least you got the chance to meet him and you don’t have to wonder about him.”

“I guess…” she slid forward and picked up her root beer bottle, taking it to the kitchen counter, pretending that the sloshing liquid was something a little stronger, tipping it up and savoring the tang on her tongue. She could see Blair turning on the sofa to look at her. “I’m just afraid he doesn’t really want me, you know…he left me and mom once before.”

Her grown up friend joined her in the kitchen, flipping the top off a canister near the stove, offering her some caramel candy. “Pam, if he didn’t want to meet you, he wouldn’t have agreed…”

“Yeah, I guess.” She sucked on the chewy threat, rolling it around her mouth, picking it off her teeth with her tongue. “I’m gonna go back over the summer for a visit, we’ll see what happens, now…” she reached in the jar to snag another piece, tossing the wrapper in the trash, grabbing him by the elbow before shoving it into her mouth, “lets go look at that worksheet. My science teacher says there are no crocodiles in the Amazon river.”

She laughed out loud at the look on his face, the way his mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out and then finally he spoke, “well…it ah, it must have been an alligator then…huge, big jaws and jagged pointy teeth...”

They both plopped on the sofa.

Pam pulled up both legs and tucked them under her, resting her head in her hands, listening as Blair went on and on about the giant alligator and then the stories changed to a summer he spent in Africa and some tribe that lived in trees.

She was still miffed that her mom didn’t think she was old enough to go tonight and she still wasn’t too sure about her real dad, but her new friend was right…at least now she knows him and they’ll just have to wait and see…and Blair was fun to be with too.

He laughed at something he said, hands flying, eyes shinning with delight.

Did she mention he was cute!

First thing tomorrow she was gonna call Rachel and tell her all about her date…

*~*~*

The End


End file.
